


Aftershocks and Revelation

by LuliaRayaGrace



Series: Love Ourselves [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Namjoon, Tech wiz Kim Taehyung, Tech wiz Min Yoongi, kidnapped Jeon Jungkook, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: The necklace was a simple purple jewel that was encased in a double helix, it had been given to Jungkook as a gift when he first joined the Bangtan relationship.Without any care in the world, he dropped the necklace on the floor before smashing it along with the small tracker that was hidden inside, with the heal of his boot. Slowing any chance Bangtan had in finding their Maknae in a timely manner.○●○●○Jungkook is the youngest member of the notorious Bangtan crime group. But when he goes missing the rest of the group is thrown into a frenzy in hope to find their lost maknae before it's too late.





	1. A Stolen Boy and a Shattered Necklace

Namjoon rounded the corner walking into the main room of the compound. “Now what seems to be the problem?” He asked the group of five other men who were sat on the couch, “And where is Jungkook at?”

“Joon, that’s the problem?” Jin said standing up from the couch walking across the room to place his hands on the younger’s hips. “Jungkook hasn't returned home from school and when I had Yoongi check the tracker that's implanted in his necklace, we couldn’t find it.”

“Aren’t we supposed to pick him up from school though,” Namjoon questioned looking at the group.

“It’s Thursday. On Thursday Jungkook always walks home because he likes to scope out all the people at the weekly market on the way,” Jimin explains from his spot on the couch.

“He usually gets home about four-thirty but it’s going on almost seven,” Taehyung says glancing up from the laptop that himself and Yoongi are pouring over.

“Namjoon, I fear something could have happened to him,” Jin says.

And Jin was right, something did happen to their Maknae. Being the youngest in Bangtan, one of the world leading crime group, came with a lot of stress and worry. Most times Jungkook was under the watchful eye of his hyungs who knew more about this so-called community, but not on Thursday afternoons. At that time he was all on his own.

* * *

 

Jungkook was sat on the same set of stairs he sits on every week watching as people milled about the market. Every once in a while lifting his camera up to take a couple of pictures. He was too busy looking through photos on the small digital screen to see the two men walk up to him.

“Are you Jeon Jungkook?” The taller of the two aked causing the young boy’s head to spring up to look at him.

“Yes?” He answered confused, quickly looking around to see what was happening.

“We need you to follow us,” The other said. Jungkook stood picking up his backpack. Thinking these were just men that worked for them, Jungkook followed not expecting anything. Jin and Namjoon planned to keep the youngest in their relationship out of the business as much as possible until he was older and had finished school.

But he was surprised when led into an unknown building put even more surprised to have a hand quickly cupped around his mouth restricting his speech as an arm wrapped around his waist. Jungkook quickly reacted squirming in the hold, he continued to struggle as someone approached him. Make quick work or grabbing his hands at tying them together at the wrist with a coarse rope.

The hand was removed from his mouth but was quickly replaced with a bandana, that was tied behind his head out of reach. “We need to find the tracker,” the taller said.

Jungkook quickly looked at the two confused. “Did they not tell you Jungkook, ” the shorter laughed, “your boyfriends have a tracker on you. In fact, they all have trackers on each other somewhere. What is one thing that they always insist you wear.”

“Perhaps a piece of jewelry, like a necklace, ” the taller laughed before detaching the necklace the hung around the Maknae’s neck. The necklace was a simple purple jewel that was encased in a double helix, it had been given to Jungkook as a gift when he first joined the Bangtan relationship.

Without any care in the world, he dropped the necklace on the floor before smashing it along with the small tracker that was hidden inside, with the heal of his boot. Slowing any chance Bangtan had in finding their Maknae in a timely manner.


	2. A Lost Backpack and A Hidden Letter

“I think we should go to the market where Jungkook usually spends his afternoon, ” Tae suggested.

“The last ping from the tracker is shown in a building nearby the market, ” Yoongi said zooming in on the last marked location before it disappeared.

Quickly they all changed clothes and head out to the market. Yoongi and Namjoon walking at the front with Jimin and Taehyung next followed by Seokjin and Hoseok. Yoongi held a tablet with a map of Jungkook's last location.

The group made their way into the building, stopping to see the shattered necklace of their maknae. Beside it sat a black bag and camera that they all recognized. They were both Jungkook's.

Jimin picked up the camera and was surprised to see that the device was still on. He flipped it to the gallery setting sifting his way through the photo that had been taken that day. “This is the last one taken,” Jimin says flipping the camera around to show a picture of a younger child who holds a flower in her hand and seems to be laughing.

While Jimin was looking through the camera Tae and Hobi had searched through the backpack. Jin having bent down and collected there broken pieces of the necklace that their maknae once wore. Yoongi took pictures of the building as Namjoon gazed over the room.

“Found something!” Tae yelled holding up a silver envelope that he had found in the bottom of Jungkook’s backpack. Namjoon quickly crosses taking the envelope from Taehyung. On the front is written “Bangtan”. He opens the envelope to find a piece of paper on it is written.

_Bangtan,_

_Clearly, you have found the bag and camera that belong to your maknae now. How lovely just a few things to help you remember the boy. You are silly to think that you could keep the boy out of this. You were the ones who brought him into this life and yet you couldn’t keep him safe from it._

_You should have known he would become a pawn. Now we have something you want._

_Sincerely,_   
_Seventeen_


	3. A Secret and A Surprise

“You did what now!” was the first thing I heard when the earplugs were removed from my ears.

“We kidnapped Bangtan’s maknae,” someone answered. This was the voice that I recognized as one of the people who had kidnapped me.

“Mingyu, are you trying to get us killed,” the first person said again, “Bangtan is the strongest gang in the area, most likely the world. And you have kidnapped the youngest member. I don’t even know how you got him, we don’t even know where their compound is.”

“Sungcheol, it’ll be fine,” someone other than Mingyu replied, I think this was the other person who helped with the kidnapping.

“Seungkwan, this isn’t fine. If we harm him in any way it will be the end of us,” Sungcheol replied angrily as I felt something touching the back of my head. I quickly moved out of the grasp only to have another pair of hands grasp the front of my head restricting my movements, “feisty thing he is.”

The blindfold fell away leaving me momentarily blinded by the light, as the gag was also removed from my mouth. “Wow,” I heard a new voice say. I looked around the room to see that there were a total of fourteen people in the room including myself. I tried to back away but found myself held in place by the pole that my arms were tied around.

“Now I see why Bangtan would keep him to themselves,” Sungcheol said squatting down in front of me, “how much do you know about Bangtan, Jungkook?”

“Why would I tell you,” I challenged looking up at the man. I could see the rest of the group was sitting on couches and closely watching the exchange happening before them.

“Why wouldn’t you tell us,” He asked, “It’s not like you have anything to lose. Another thing they didn’t tell you if I’m correct.”

“What are you talking about?” I question looking over the man.

“You think they really love you, don’t you,” Sungcheol teased.

“Of course they do, why wouldn’t they,” I retaliated fighting against the bonds.

“Oh, Jungkook, so young, so innocent,” Seungkwan laughed from where he was at now on one of the three couches.

“How much do you really know about what your Hyungs do Jungkook?” A new person asked. This one being the shortest out of all of them, that I could tell from where I was stuck.

“Nothing,” I answered lowering my head, “They don’t tell me a thing. They say it’s for my protection, but how can I protect myself from stuff I don’t know. It’s stupid if you ask me, they all are.”


	4. A Lesson

“There are things that I don’t know,” Chan says from where he is sat on the ground between Joshua’s legs, “and I’m the youngest in our group. I understand what you mean, Jungkook.” The young boy stands and then proceeds to walk across the room to sit in front of Jungkook, who is immobilized by the cold metal pole and a piece of rope. Jungkook watches Chan carefully, not knowing what the boy is up to.

“I’m Chan, and I get what you are going through. The part with your Hyungs, not the whole kidnapping situation,” Chan laughs, “They tell you that you are finally old enough to be apart of the gang, be a member, participate. But then at the same time, your hyungs keep so many big secrets from you. Things that if you only knew could save you so much trouble.”

“Like getting kidnapped,” Jungkook mumbles under his breath while tipping his head back to lean against the pole.

“We didn’t honestly plan to kidnap you Jungkook,” Sungcheol says from where he is standing, “Seungkwan and Mingyu recognized you in the market earlier today. It’s very rare to see any of the members of your gang by themselves.”

“That’s because it’s a rule. No one is to leave to compound without another member,” Jungkook explains.

“Then why were you alone?” Seungkwan asks from a couch.

“Because it's Thursday and on Thursday I always walk home from school and stop at the market to take pictures. Usually, someone picks me up from school but not on Thursdays,” Kook explains.

“Okay, I've had enough of this. Jungkook you clearly know somethings about BTS, so why don't you just tell us what you know and we will let you go,” Jihoon says getting up from his spot on the couch and standing beside Sungcheol as Chan moves back to his original spot with Joshua.

“I don't know anything, I told you this,” Jungkook argues pulling against the ropes.

“You know the member's schedules, where the compound is, and I bet you know the password to a lot of the doors in the compound, don't you Jungkook?” Jihoon askes squatting in front of the maknae, placing a finger under Jungkook's chin forcing him to look at him, “now that seems like a lot of information, now doesn't it.”


	5. Chapter 5 | A Choice

I sat watching him pace back and forth in front of me. I had been moved to a new room. This one was much smaller than the last. I was bound to a chair as Jihoon walked in front of me and a man who I didn’t know stood by the door. 

“What is it going to take to get you to talk? To spill all those secrets?” Jihoon asks as he stops pacing to turn and to face me.

“Jihoon you can't go too hard on him. Remember what if this was our Chan,” the mystery man reminds.

“Jeonghan, but this isn’t Chan. This is Jeon Jungkook, Maknae of the famous Bangtan Boys,” Jihoon says, “Do you know what they have done.”

“Everyone knows what they have done Jihoon. But does he deserve to be punished for something he wasn’t even a part of? If we got taken wouldn’t you want Chan to be spared because lord knows we don’t let him anywhere near missions,” Jeonghan says quickly crossing the small space to Jihoon.

“Wasn’t a part of it, my butt,” Jihoon exclaims before turning to me, “What did you do while your hyung’s went out on missions?”

“I usually stayed locked in the command room doing homework in case something went wrong,” I say, “The door would only reopen until one of my hyungs reopened it from the outside with the passcode. They only did this once the mission was over, and this was only on dangerous missions that have the possibility of going wrong. I’ve never even been on a mission”

“See what I’m saying here, Jihoon. There is no reason for you to torture him, the boy has done nothing wrong,” Jeonghan says walking over to me, untieing my hands. I hold my hands in my lap rubbing my wrist desperate to get feeling back into my hands.

“He’s guilty by association!” Jihoon yells pointing at me, “He deserves everything he gets just for being a part of that group.”

“It wasn’t my choice to join Bangtan,” I say looking at my hand not meeting the eyes of either of my captors.

“Doesn’t everyone have a choice on whether you join a gang or not?” Jeonghan asks as I look up at him feeling finally starting to return to my fingers. I pull my legs up into the chair, wrapping my legs around them, setting my chin on my knee caps.

I look between the two for a few moments before answering, “Not when you are used to pay your parent's debt.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/luliarayagrace)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LuliaGrace)


End file.
